The Freeze Unleashed
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: What if Starkiller survived the explosion at the end of his emperor encounter? What if instead of dying, the explosion was so powerful that he ends up on an unknown planet deep in the galaxy. How will the kingdom of Arrendelle react to him? How will Queen Elsa react? How will he react to Elsa's powers, and how can he help her? And what things of the past can affect the future?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Some time ago in some place far far away...**

**Star Wars: The Freeze Unleashed**

_Darth Vader's apprentice, Starkiller has successfully freed the rebel alliance leaders from the Death star and they are now being inspired by his sacrifice to fight against the empire. However unknown to the emperor and the rebels, Starkiller has survived but is now lost in a planet many light-years away from the empire, Earth. Starkiller will confront the locals of the kingdom of Arrendelle who have someone strong in abilities of ice and snow. Juno Eclipse, Starkiller's pilot and love, can be the only one to still his presence but will wonder if he is really alive. Starkiller's mission on Earth will determine if the empire or the rebel alliance will manipulate the galaxy for the greater good, or evil, and also for him to reunite with Juno..._

**Prologue**

Starkiller had taken down the empire with all he had. He was looking down at him.

"You were destined to destroy me!" He said.

Starkiller just angrily looked at him.

"Do it! Give in to your hatred!"

Starkiller turned on his lightsaber, which now had the blue glowing. Kota was then behind Starkiller.

"He's beaten, let it go!" He said.

"It's a trick! He's stronger then you know and he deserves to die for what he's done to me!" Starkiller scolded.

"Yes, but if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began!" Kota reminded him.

Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber.

"Get Bale and the others out of here, I'll be right behind you!"

Starkiller and Kota turned around, then the emperor still had some energy to use his force lightning and he shocked Kota. Starkiller intercepted and was absorbing the emperors attack. He noticed Vader had gotten up and was coming towards them with a group of stormtroopers. Vader was still in the bad shape he was, without his helmet and getting parts of his body burned again.

"GO, HURRY!" Starkiller shouted to the senators

"Protect the senators!" He then told Kota.

As he moved closer to the emperor, he thought he was at the face of death. He moved close enough to the emperors source of power, his hands, this later caused an explosion that would leave a mark on the death star. When the smoke cleared the rebels had escaped, the stormtroopers had been annihilated, but Starkiller to Vader's and the emperors surprise, disappeared.

"He is dead. Wait, where did he go?" Vader said confused.

The emperor said nothing looking at the destroyed room.

"Master?" Vader said astonished.

"No, this isn't right! If he was dead I would be satisfied."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Vader, there is something about the force that is very rare, and it happened today. If a powerful blast in the force is caused by two powerful warriors, then this could cause one of the other to disappear."

"Disappear?"

"Yes my apprentice! No one in Jedi or Sith history know where they ended up! I haven't seen this in years!" Emperor said

"Master, but now we know who the rebels are, I will hunt them down and destroy them! As you always intended master. However if what you say is true, I will get send search drones across the galaxy and the far reaches of space to find him!"

"You are relentless Lord Vader, if even a single rebel survives, then this alliance we have unwillingly created will be our undoing. However yes, we will ensure the rebels will be crushed!"

**Present**

**Kashyyyk**

The rebel alliance leaders, along with Bail Organa and his daughter Leia were ready to finish what Galen had originally started. Bail Organa had declared the rebel alliance to be born, in the old hut where Starkiller had been born. Juno was standing outside looking at the moons in the sky thinking about Starkiller, then Kota comes to talk to her.

"He is at last one with the force." Kota said.

"You always knew who he was didn't you?" Juno eyed Kota.

"I suspect, yes." Kota said.

"Then why did you help us, after all we've done?" Juno asked.

"Well when he came to me at the bar, when I glimpsed at his dark spots, I looked at one bright spot, one beautiful thing he held onto until the end." Kota explained.

"What?" Juno asked.

"You." Kota said.

Bail joins them to look at the night sky with them.

"Hello, General, Captain." He greeted.

"Mr. Organa?" Juno said surprised.

"Yes his sacrifice was the thing to get us out, but however we will ensure your friends sacrifice will allow to restore order in the galaxy." Bail boldly said

"Yes it will! I promise Galen will see us do this in the force!"

"Now I just wanted to say my personal thanks, Captain Eclipse, for your piloting out of the emperor's death trap, and it's great to have you on board! Now, you will need some sleep captain. You've done a lot for us to be here, especially when you gave up your imperial life to do the right thing." Bail said.

"Well, thank you senator. But-"

She just gave out a yawn.

"Oh."

"We'll see you tomorrow, here I'll show you to your sleeping quarters."

Juno follows Bail to the sleeping quarters he has prepared for her. Juno lies down and tries to rest.

"Good night sir." Juno said.

Juno gave a salute.

"For Galen Marek!" She said.

"Galen was his name? I'm sure his spirit will be with you, always. But we should get Proxy from Corellia, and fix him." Bail suggested.

"I agree, he was his friend and I'm sure his information will be useful, but how will he take this?" Juno wondered

**Earth**

**Outskirts of Arrendelle**

Starkiller was in the Northern mountains outside of a nearby kingdom, unconscious and thinking of one thing and one thing only, Juno. He then wakes up with snow surrounding him. With his Jedi robes blowing in the wind, and his lightsaber still attached to his belt, he stands up with what strength he had left. He thinks he's dead and that this is a dream, he had pictured as a Jedi spirit he wouldn't have to feel the cold or have to endure the struggles of life. He soon comes back to his senses and he realizes that, he did survive the blast and he was thinking he was back on Corellia, but at the same time the environment felt different. He then hears in the distance a monstrous voice in the distance.

"DON'T COME BACK!"

Starkiller then decides to head toward that direction. After walking tirelessly in the snow, he notices a large ice structure that looked like a castle or a palace, he wasn't sure. Thinking someone lives there, he starts to head to the castle. When he reached the castle, he starts to shout for a sign.

"HELLO?! Anyone? Someone? I like this palace, pretty impressive! What planet is this? I'm, so cold! So cold! Oh Juno. JUNO!"

In front of his eyes, snow started to come together and from the mist emerged a giant snow monster. Starkiller grabs his lightsaber, activates it, and he stands his ground, weak and cold.

"I guard this palace in the name of ice queen Elsa! LEAVE!" It shouted.

"Snow talks? Look, can you take me to this Elsa? I'm lost, where, where, where am-"

He then collapses to the ground, face forward. The snow monster then picks him up but is stopped by woman's voice.

"NO! Bring him to me! Help me bring him in so that I don't freeze him, and bring his weapon."

"As you wish, my lady."

Elsa's guardian then brings Starkiller to her as she commanded. Once inside, Elsa makes an ice bed in one of the palace rooms on the first floor and her guardian puts Starkiller on the bed with his lightsaber beside him.

"That is all for now, wait, I never named you. I will name you, Falo. Now Falo my guardian, go lye in wait for more intruders, thank you."

"Thank you my queen! It will be done, Elsa."

The monster went back outside, and Elsa just started at Starkiller's robes and lightsaber, then went to the upper levels of the palace.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and Connections

Starkiller had been out for a little while and he has been dreaming, and in his dreams it's an empty space. He walks and here's Juno's voice, as he walks further down the path and then he sees Juno, and Juno sees him.

"Galen!" Juno said.

She ran up to him and hugs him.

"Juno, how are here? Is this just my dream?"

"What do you mean?" Juno asked confused

"I love you too much Juno, and I just want to know how are you here, I know this is my own dream, but I still feel connected to your real self. Anyways, I feel alive, I'm not dead, I don't think there are imperials here!"

"Really? Well, I will see you again! I love you too!"

She disappears into thin air.

"Juno, wait! JUNO!"

He then wakes up finding himself on the ice bed. He notices his lightsaber and puts it back on his belt, then he sits up rubbing his head. Then he stands up and thinks to himself if Juno was really there, with nothing else to do, he takes in how beautiful the inside of the ice palace looks, then he decides to climb the stairs to find out who saved him.

**Meanwhile on Kashyyyk**

Juno had just awoken from the same dream Starkiller had, and goes to talk to Kota about it. She finds him standing outside looking into space.

"Juno, couldn't sleep? Me neither." Kota snarled.

"No, I just wanted to take in how beautiful this planet this is at night, without imperials. What of Bail?" Juno said.

"He brought back Proxy from Corellia and he is working on him right now in the ship." Kota said.

"Ok."

"Something wrong? It's about him isn't it?" Kota asked.

"I, general what if I were to say, he's alive!" Juno said.

"Yes, I had felt it too." Kota said

"You have?" Juno asked surprised.

"I felt this disturbance that wherever he is in this big galaxy, he's far away from the empire. And what you experienced was through the power of the force and love. You love each other, and he must be on another planet worried about you to." Kota suggested.

"So I must have intercepted his dream?" Juno asked.

"Yes. Now how will we track him down? Yes you can ask him, but how will we know how to get to that planet?" Kota said.

"We'll find a way! I know it!" Juno confidentally said.

**Back on Earth**

Starkiller had climbed to the top of the palace and had made it to the top balcony, the door was closed. He opens it with the force, no one was there so he decides to look out to the distance. While doing so, he senses a presence so he turns around and activates his lightsaber.

"Put down your weapon! I mean you no harm!"

She raises her hand in front of her face covering herself from the blue light emulating from his lightsaber.

"How do I know this is not one of Vader's tricks! What if you're a new apprentice?" Starkiller asked cautiously.

"Vader?" The women asked confused.

"Are you an imperial serving the empire?" Starkiller asked.

"What empire?" The women asked.

'So, the empire doesn't control this planet. I can sense no danger at all, she doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about." Starkiller thought

He deactivates his lightsaber and goes up to shake Elsa's hand, but she kept her distance.

"Anyways sorry for frightening you, I'm Galen. Galen Marek, but some call me Starkiller." Starkiller greeted.

"Well I'm Queen Elsa, the Queen of Arrendelle, well was, now I'm Ice Queen of the wind and snow, but you must not touch me." Elsa said.

"Well you don't look like someone who could cause any harm to anyone, you look like you want to protect someone from something?" Starkiller said.

"Well, yes. But how did you-"

Elsa was too surprised to finish her words.

"I can sense it." Starkiller explained.

"So it is true, Jedi." Elsa whispered.

"So part of this galaxy know what Jedi are but, there hasn't been any takeovers? Any big star ships?" Starkiller asked.

"No. I remember as a child reading myths of powerful people who wielded these flashy swords, who could use this force energy to do good things. When I saw you, I realized that you are real when you first came to my palace, then now you opened my door while holding out your hands, and your sword is blue, almost like me! But I'm trying to protect a sister of mine, Anna." Elsa said.

"Well this place, if you are here alone, then how can you? Are you a-"

Elsa then notices in the distance a band of horses with men on them approaching the castle.

"NO!" She gasped.

"What, who are they?" Starkiller asked.

"I'll answer your question, unless if my guardian can handle them." Elsa said.

They watch as Falo rises and takes down most of the men, but one man with a sword slices his leg off and he falls down a cliff.

"Well, it's time. Time for me to show you." Elsa said.

"Are you sure?" Starkiller said.

"Wait here, please?" Elsa said.

"As you wish your majesty?" Starkiller responded doubtfully.

"Elsa is fine." Elsa said.

Starkiller stays on the top floor while Elsa goes to deal with the soldiers downstairs. Two of them in red uniforms attempt to shoot arrows at her, she retreats back to the top floor.

"Galen?"

"There she is!"

He charges, then Elsa reacts by sticking him to the wall with ice spikes under his arms. Another soldier comes in and tries to shoot her, again with arrows, standing near the balcony. She shoots a wall of ice to try and push him out of the palace. Then their leader, Prince Hans comes in, along with other soldiers who had grey uniforms, in time to save his men.

"Queen Elsa! I wish you no harm! Please don't be the monster they fear you as!"

Then the first soldier who was stuck to the wall aims his crossbow at Elsa to shoot her, then Starkiller drops down from the ceiling with his lightsaber on.

"Who are you?" Hans asked.

"Galen, no!" Elsa shouted.

"Ok, I don't want to hurt anybody so please just stay back and we can get through this fine!" Starkiller said.

"Ooh I'm so scared!"

He noticed the red-uniformed man with a smirk on his face.

"Ok." Starkiller said.

He shocks the soldier with a single burst of force lightning

"Are you a Jedi?! Or a Sith."

"Jedi? Sith? I thought they were mythical stories that was a kid's story, and used to inspire us to become warriors?" Hans asked confused.

"MORE SORCERY! I have never thought for this to be true! His sword isn't red though!" The red-uniformed man said.

Then the solider who had his bow pointed at Elsa attempts to fire however misses and hits the ice chandelier due to Hans intercepting the shot. Starkiller deactivates his lightsaber, and tries to grasp it with the force.

"Get back!" Starkiller yelled out.

He tries to throw it out of the balcony but, then a soldier attempts to shoot him with an arrow, he grabs it with the force in one hand while still holding the ice chandelier. He uses the arrow to free the man who was stuck on the spikes. He wasn't fully recovered, his force power was a little weak, he dropped the chandelier then runs and jumps out from the balcony, Elsa was knocked unconscious from the momentum of the crashing chandelier. Hans had ordered the men to get Elsa loaded up, then they started to make their way out of the palace to go back to Arrendelle.

"That man... Is he a monster to? No, he tried to save her and us. He had those robes. That saber color." Hans thought.

"Once we get back, we execute this monster!" One red-uniformed man said.

His partner shouted in agreement.

"Then we find that, other guy." He said.

"NO! We take her back for Anna. Her orders! And that man, he was a Jedi!" Hans said

The soldiers sigh with agreement and continue back to Arrendelle.


	3. Chapter 3: Jedi Spirits

**Arrendelle Prison**

Elsa wakes up in a cell chained, and looks out the window seeing a Frozen Arrendelle when it's supposed to be summer.

"What have I done?" She said.

She then hears footsteps from outside.

"Hello? Who's there?"

A ghost walks in wearing Jedi robes with a hood on.

"I never wanted this for you, I never wanted any of this for you. I'm sorry Elsa."

The ghost's voice sounded awfully familiar to Elsa. The ghost lifted his hood and it was revealed.

"Dad?" Elsa said surprised

Another ghost with a female figure enters the room with Jedi robes.

"Mom?" Elsa asked.

There was the former king and queen of Arrendelle. Adgar and Idun, standing right in front of Elsa, changed, reborn as these beings.

"Elsa, use the force. Try to think, concentrate." Her mom said.

"What, how do I have powers mom? Are you Jedi? And why me? Why did this have to happen?" Elsa questioned.

"We have seen what you can do, you are very wonderful. However..."

"You are still controlled by fear." Adgar said.

"If me and Anna are daughters of two Jedi, then why didn't she recognize her abilities?" Elsa asked

"My darling, my little girl all grown up. Now if you want to be a Jedi knight like us and your new friend, then you and your sister must go to Dagobah." Adgar explained.

"Dagobah?" Elsa questioned.

"There you and Anna will find Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed both of us." Idun said.

"And our lightsabers are somewhere in the palace. I know you and Anna are great people, we are proud of you! And you will be great Jedi!" Adgar said.

"Where?" Elsa asked

"You know where! We know you can stop this winter, just have faith! But we're sorry we never showed you our powers." Idun said saddened.

"And we're sorry for what we did." Adgar apologized

Elsa's parent's spirits disappear.

"Mom? Dad? Don't go!" Elsa cried.

Prince Hans walked into her cell to try and comfort her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just fine!" Elsa scolded.

"I am doing everything I can! But your sister has not returned yet, or that Jedi." Hans said.

"Please find them!" Elsa begged.

"I will! We all are! I'm so sorry we had to put you here."

He leaves with Elsa worried even more. Her cell starts to freeze up.

**On Kashyyyk**

Bail Organa has just completed rebuilding Proxy and is now going to be reactivated with Juno there to help Proxy update himself.

"I fixed him the best I could." Bail said.

"He never looked better!" Juno complimented.

"Thank you Captain, now if you've been saying Galen is alive, Proxy could find him?" Bail said.

"Yes, as long as Galen still has his communicator then Proxy can be the one to journey to wherever he is." Juno explained

"Do the honors Captain Eclipse." Bail said.

"With pleasure!" Juno said.

She turns on Proxy. He gets up slowly and starts walking around clueless.

"Captain Eclipse? Master?"

"Your master is alive, or Juno thinks so." Bail said.

"Ah yes, I can track him down but it won't be easy! But I must go alone for my master." Proxy stated.

"Why?!" Juno asked.

"If I land on the planet he's currently on, you can track me easily. The reason we are using me to find my master is because I'm what you need to find me and master. Plus we can't risk imperials tracking you down Captain Eclipse." Proxy said.

"He does have a point, I know you miss him Juno but we must be patient." Bail insited.

"Your right Senator, alright Proxy do your thing." Juno sighed.

"Certainly!" Proxy said.

He begins searching for Starkiller with his tracker.

**Earth**

Starkiller is wandering around trying to find this Arrendelle Elsa spoke of. He then notices a reindeer with a man and a woman aboard and a snowman was trying to keep up. The woman appeared to be weak and had white hair like Elsa. He decides to go after them.

Later he follows them to a kingdom where he suspects to be Arrendelle.

"Ok, now what? I can't just barge right in, it would make me feared! Think Galen, think!" He thought.

Behind him, a ghost figure puts his hand on Starkiller's shoulder.

"Father? Your name was Kento right?"

"Yes it was. I know that you have a lot of questions son.

"Yeah, I can feel the power of the force when that lady unleashed the ice like that. How? I suppose you might know something?" Starkiller asked.

"Actually yes. Her parents were powerful Jedi, who disappeared. They experienced what you experienced." Kento said.

"They tried to fight the emperor to?" Starkiller asked.

"Yes, but his name is Sidious, Darth Sidious. It was before the Empire, even before the Clone Wars. They were in a lock with his powerful lightning, and they moved close enough to him that they exploded. I have seen those spirits they told me they ended up here, and took the throne because they protected others. Ever since they became a King and Queen, they stopped being Jedi to try and keep Sidious away from this planet. He hasn't found this planet yet, but he might catch up to you and their daughters."

"So I have to get back to the rebel alliance fast!" Starkiller said.

"Oh don't worry, they'll find you!" Kento said.

He disappears leaving Starkiller to decide what to do. He then notices the reindeer with the two people being let in to Arrendelle. He then notices Hans at the gates of the palace carrying the women, and he uses the force to try and listen to the conversation.

"Ok, if you see the Jedi let him in!" Hans said.

"Yes...sir."

"Anna! I got you!"

"Ok Galen, you are going to just walk up to them and do this peacefully. SIMPLE! Ok let's go!" Starkiller thought.

**Back on Kashyyyk**

Proxy is to take a single starship to head towards Starkiller's location. It was the only way they could think of so he wouldn't have any trouble with imperials detecting him easily. He switches into a hologram of an imperial pilot.

"Good luck Proxy!" Juno said.

"Thank you Juno. I'M COMING MASTER!" Proxy said.

He takes off into space, and he activates the hyperdrive and disappears into space.


	4. Chapter 4: Is it Over?

**In the palace**

Hans took Anna to one of the rooms in the palace to care for her.

"What are we going to do? There's not much time left!" Hans freaked.

"Hans."

"Well I could try, no wait, what to do, what to do, what to do!" Hans said pacing.

"HANS! The only way to unfreeze my heart is with true loves kiss." Anna said.

"That's right of course!" Hans said.

They move closer about to kiss, then Hans stops halfway.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone who loved you!" He said evily.

"I thought you did!" Anna said in disbelief.

He closes the curtains and goes on explaining.

"Oh Anna, you were so anxious for love for forever that you would marry me just like that! I had no chance as the thirteenth heir and I had to marry into the throne somewhere!"

"What?"

Hans then takes a pot of water and pours it on the fire

"Well I figured after we married, we stage a little accident for Elsa." Hans said.

"No!" Elsa said.

"Now all I have to do is kill Elsa!" Hans said.

"You are no match for Elsa!" Anna said.

"No, you are no match for Elsa! Or the Jedi!" Hans said.

He puts on his gloves.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am to be the one who brings back summer in Arrendelle! Oh, and while you were gone I found these behind your parents portraits." Hans said.

He takes out two lightsabers and activates them, one blue, one green.

"These were your parents! Blue being dad, and green being mom! That Jedi will be no match for me!"

Hans turned off the lightsabers and put them on his sides.

"My parents were hiding themselves to?!" Anna asked shocked.

He closes the door and locks it.

"He'll pay for leaving me on Kashyyyk!" Hans thought

A guard comes up to him.

"Prince Hans!"

"What, what is it?" Hans asked.

"Its the Queen!"

**Outside the Palace gates.**

Starkiller walks up to three guards at the gate to try and get into Arrendelle.

"It's the Jedi!"

"Let him pass!"

"Welcome, Prince Hans of the southern isles is expecting you!"

"Oh really." Starkiller said.

He continues to walk in the palace. As he was walking in the palace, he then hears a weak feminine voice coming from one of the rooms.

"Hello?" Starkiller called out.

He tries opening the door but it turned out it was locked.

"Ok, stand back!"

He activates his lightsaber and melts the lock, then enters the room noticing a women with white hair and almost frozen face. He turns off his lightsaber to help her.

"Are you ok? Speak to me! Are you Anna?" Starkiller asked.

"Yes, where's my sister? Who are you?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. And my name is Galen Marek." Starkiller said.

Then a snowman walks in.

"Olaf!" Anna yelled weakly

"Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Galen. Ok we need, fire!" Starkiller said.

"Already on it!"

Olaf puts sticks in the fireplace, almost putting in his own arm, and lights a match and the stick combust.

"No, Olaf get away from there!" Anna said.

"I wouldn't touch it." Starkiller advised.

"So this is heat? Wow!" Olaf said.

He then touches it with his arm.

"OW! Don't touch it!"

"Ok, Olaf can you look out for Anna?"

"Of course! I'm not leaving her! What happened with Hans anyway?" Olaf said.

"It wasn't true love, I should have known better than answering yes for marriage on the first day! Wait, Olaf your melting!" Anna said.

"Some people are worth melting for! But just not now!" Olaf said.

"Ok, I'm going to find Elsa! I'll make sure she's safe!" Starkiller said.

"Thank you!" Anna said.

Starkiller exited the room and went outside.

**Outside Arrendelle**

Kristoff, and his reindeer, Sven are walking glad to be knowing Anna is happy. Then from the sky, they see something crash down in front of them. It crashes into the snow in front of them.

"What is it Sven, what do you think?"

Sven makes angry gestures to Kristoff.

"I can't understand you when you talk like that."

Then from deep in the snow, a robot emerges.

"List of things to do #1: Learn to fly properly!"

"Walking metal?" Kristoff asked puzzled.

"Oh hello sir, have you seen anyone by the name of Galen Marek?"

"You know him?" Kristoff asked.

"He's my master! My name is Proxy! And how would you know him?" Proxy asked.

"I've heard his name around! But I don't think I've seen him eye to eye."

Kristoff points at the Arrendelle palace.

"I saw him go in there!" He said.

"Thank you, I'M COMING MASTER!"

Proxy changes then projects a hologram of Obi-wan Kenobi and heads off. Then Kristoff notices a snowstorm slowly forming.

"Oh no, ANNA! Come on Sven!" Kristoff said.

He gets on Sven and rides off back towards Arrendelle.

Meanwhile, Starkiller was heading into the snowstorm and tries to look for Elsa.

"ELSA!" Starkiller called out.

Then a couple of lightsabers were at the back of his head.

"HANS!"

"Turn back or off goes your head." Hans said.

Starkiller does a force repulse and blows back Hans. He then sees Elsa standing lost in the snowstorm.

"Galen! Please! JUST GO!" Elsa said.

"I'm here!" Starkiller yelled.

He is then blown away flying in the snowstorm.

Hans then goes up to Elsa.

"Please stay back! Take care of my sister!" Elsa said.

"I can't! She returned from the mountain, claiming you froze her heart! I tried to save her but it was too late! You killed her Elsa! YOU!" Hans said.

Elsa, now filled with guilt and sadness falls down crying and the storm subsides. Hans then raises one of his lightsabers, with this Anna starts running towards them, Hans attempts to kill Elsa but is stopped, by himself?

"NO!"

"Hans?!

Another person who was Prince Hans comes out of nowhere and pushes Anna away and he takes the stab from the lightsaber, then Anna freezes completely.

"NO! Anna!" Elsa screamed.

She hugs her crying. There was Kristoff and Olaf standing there saddened. Then Anna started to unfreeze shortly after.

"Elsa, you unfroze me!" Anna said.

"Oh Anna! You sacrificed for me?" Elsa asked.

She hugs her tight.

"I love you!" Anna said.

"An act of true love thaws a frozen heart!" Olaf said.

"AAH!"

Anna and Elsa noticed Starkiller was falling down from the air. He lands on the ice.

"I'm Okay!" He said.

Then Kristoff, Olaf, and Obi-Wan approach them.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Starkiller asked surprised.

"NOPE! Someone better!"

Obi-Wan switches into Proxy.

"Proxy?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Starkiller and Proxy told each other.

"Juno and Bail found me on Corellia and repaired me." Proxy explained.

"Wait, Love! Of course!"

With her powers she unfreezes Arrendelle and it's now summer again. Then Olaf starts melting.

"This is the best day of my life! And possibly the last!"

"Hold on little guy!"

She then repairs Olaf and gives him his personal flurry.

"Wait a second, HANS!" Anna said.

She goes up to him injured with a lightsaber wound through his stomach.

"Sorry Anna! That wasn't me! I didn't want to kill her! I really wanted to protect you! I'm sorry for letting that disgrace of me do what he did!"

"Oh Hans! Who would do this?! And if it wasn't you, then who?" Anna asked.

"It was, it was- ah..."

He dies right there in front of Anna.

"Who?" Starkiller asked.

The Prince Hans they've come to know who had the lightsabers, comes up to them.

"Who are you?!" Elsa asked.

He takes off his face, that turned out to be a mask, and changes his tone of voice, then it's revealed to Starkiller.

"NO WAY! Captian Ozzik Sturn?" Starkiller said.

"Did you really think you left me on Kashyyyk? Think again!"

He turns on his lightsabers.

"I'm going to make you pay for the southern isles sake! And hey, those are my parents!" Elsa said.

"Were your parents my icy dear!" Sturn said.

"I got this one!" Starkiller said.

"Ok Galen. Now go kill the stars out of this guy, Starkiller!" Elsa yelled.

He activates his lightsaber.


	5. Chapter 5: A Jedi Past and Present

As Sturn approached Starkiller armor was forming around him until he was in purge trooper suit holding his two lightsabers.

Sturn: Are you ready Jedi?

Starkiller: Is that it?

Sturn: Oh I knew you would like this! Your new friends get to watch you perish!

Starkiller jumps up and starts shocking Sturn with force lightning, then Sturn counterattacks with a rocket, he falls down but gets back up. Sturn throws a grenade but Starkiller force dashes in front of him and does a sith saber smash on Sturn, resulting him into launching into the water and dropping the two lightsabers on the boat.

Sturn: Wait! Please!

Starkiller: After what you did to my home planet and my Wookie friends?! And whatever you did to Prince Hans?

Sturn: Heh heh heh. But still please! Even if I sort of locked that guy up in a closet then took place of him to try and leave him as a evil person in history of his Southern Isles?

Anna: MONSTER!

Starkiller: Oh no, I'm going to fall and trip and let go of electricity!

He fake trips onto the boats edge and pulls out his hands in a sloppy motion aiming at the water.

Elsa: Oops, I have fear in me again! I hope this doesn't alter my powers!

Sturn: No!

She freezes the water around Sturn and he his trapped in the ice frozen.

Starkiller: Oops!

He lets out a large burst of force lightning in the water and the frozen Purge Ozzik Sturn Trooper bursts into chunks of ice. Starkiller turns off his lightsaber, puts it on his belt and picks up the two lightsabers and gives them to Elsa and Anna.

Starkiller: These belong to you two.

Anna: These are our parents?

Elsa: I think so. Where did he find these?

Anna: He said he found these in our parent's portraits. Wait, if both of our parents were Jedi then why don't I have any powers?

Starkiller: Well maybe it's because you didn't put it into realisation or thought of being a Jedi?

Proxy: Yes, I think that's what my computer tells me.

Olaf: Do you like hugs?

Proxy: Well I am a robot, I'm not supposed to feel. But I could expand my programming!

Olaf: Come here!

He runs up to Proxy and hugs him.

Proxy: Oh that feels nice, but cold! But still nice.

Anna: Oh I want to check this out! Now how do you turn this on?

Elsa turns on her lightsaber and she stares at the blue light.

Elsa: I think I got mine! Dad! Thank you for trying!

Anna then turns on her lightsaber which was glowing a bright green.

Anna: Thanks mom!

They both turn off their lightsabers and they head off to the palace, along with Starkiller and Proxy, to take care of things. Anna had owed Kristoff a sleigh and Elsa had to see who their parents were. They were welcomed with clapping people as they went back in the palace. Starkiller was discussing some things with Proxy about the rebel alliance.

Starkiller: How have you been Proxy?

Proxy: I'm good, sorry I couldn't beat Vader, even if that doesn't matter now!

Starkiller: What of the rebellion?

Proxy: They are just fine, they are probably on their way now! I could send the message out then we can leave!

Starkiller: Yeah, go right ahead. Give me a moment.

Proxy: Certainly Master!

Starkiller gets up and goes to find Elsa. He then runs into Anna who was getting arrangements for Kristoff's new sled.

Anna: Oh hello!

Starkiller: Hey! Look, sorry about Hans. I'm sure he was a good man.

Anna: I'm not to sure anymore! He confuses me! I wonder if he really loved me, or he was going to do that anyway! But I think I'm perfect for someone else.

Starkiller: Anyway, I was just looking for Elsa.

Anna: She's in the throne room. You need help finding that?

Starkiller closes his eyes and concentrates with the force.

Starkiller: No, it's fine! See you later!

He runs off to the throne room.

Anna: Bye! Ok the sled should be where it should! Time to go see Kristoff!

She heads to the doors then she notices Proxy. Proxy then stands up.

Proxy: Hello your highness!

He bows with respect.

Anna: Wow, I never knew that metal could be so kind!

Proxy: I try my best! My master seems very fond of you, but we might be leaving soon.

Anna: Yeah, he's been a good friend to my sister, but I was glad to meet both of you! Anyways got to go!

She runs out to get Kristoff her sled.

Proxy: Bye.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Starkiller saw Elsa looking at her parent's portraits. He stood beside her also looking.

Elsa: Hey Galen!

Starkiller: Hey. Mind if I?

Elsa: It's, it's fine!

Starkiller: They must have been great people!

Elsa: Yeah, but I still miss them.

Starkiller: I lost both my parent's to...

Elsa: Really?

They read Elsa's Parent's names below their portraits descriptions. Elsa read her dad's first.

Elsa: Adgar Kenobi, third King of Arrendelle.

Starkiller: Kenobi?

Elsa: What about him?

Starkiller: It's just, I always fought Proxy's simulation of someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Could your father be his brother?

Elsa: Hmm, interesting. What about my mother?

Her mother's portrait description read: Idun Nu.

Elsa: You know who that was?

Starkiller: Can't say that I have. Ok, now what?

Elsa: Well, we could go have some fun. And also Hans of the Southern Isles body is being taken back for a funeral.

Starkiller: That was probably my fault, I should have killed Sturn, then this wouldn't have happened.

Elsa: No it's Okay! He will be remembered for protecting Anna! I promise, for her sake!

Starkiller: Good, good.

Then his communicator, which he never realised he still had, was beeping. It sounded like Juno's voice.

Juno: Eclipse to Starkiller?

Starkiller: Juno?

Juno then starts crying.

Starkiller: I missed you!

Juno: I missed you to! Anyways, ok time to focus. I've picked up Proxy's signal. I've landed outside the kingdom in the forest, and I'm coming to you now. And this kingdom was a beautiful sight to see!

Starkiller: Yeah, it is! And I did make some new friends as well.

Juno: Ok, I would be glad to meet them. Oh and Kota is here as well! Captain Eclipse out!

Elsa: That was Juno?

Starkiller: Yeah.

Elsa: It sounds like you belong together pretty well. I just...we're friends right?

Starkiller: Of course! Since the guards may not recognize Juno, or my Jedi mentor, I'm going have to go see them. See you later, Kenobi!

He runs off to the palace gates and waits for Juno and Kota.

Elsa: Bye...


	6. Chapter 6: Question, answer, result

**Hello readers, I know it has been a while since my last update but, here it is and also if you want, I have a little something extra here just for you guys, made by me! watch?v=erGwxJeDGaU**

**I don't know if you would enjoy it, but I hope I can make someone laugh, and who knows, it may signify another crossover(s?) I may do :0**

**-Buffalo out...**

* * *

**Outside the Gates...**

Juno and Kota were waiting for Starkiller to come out. Kota was then having a headache because he detects something.

Juno: What? Is something wrong General?

Kota: No, It's just I sense that something powerful in the force.

Juno: So he is here!

Kota: No! Not our guy, someone else! Someone else who feels connected to someone I used to know.

Then Starkiller finally came out of the palace, and Juno goes to run and hug him.

Juno: I knew you weren't gone!

Starkiller: I know, I know! I missed you too! I hung on to you at the end there!

Juno then let's go of him, since she was done hugging him and Kota was walked up to talk to him

Kota: So boy, you survived?

Starkiller: Surprised old man?

Kota: Actually yes! Me and Juno knew by the force, that you were alive!

Starkiller: Well I hope I stay that way!

Kota: Do you have someone you'd like to introduce us to?

Starkiller: What are you talking about?

Kota: I feel something familiar about two people here, maybe you've met them?

Starkiller: Ok, follow me guys!

He took them in and led them to see Elsa.

Starkiller: Well to be honest General, she has a relation to Kenobi.

Kota: Kenobi? Obi-Wan...

Juno: What?

Elsa came walking towards them, Starkiller noticed this time her dress had changed into a jedi robe design, and around her waist was a belt made of ice, her lightsaber was attached to it.

Elsa: Oh hi Galen!

Starkiller: Elsa, ahem, my queen, I would like to you to meet my friends!

Kota: Hello! I am Master Rahm Kota, and this is Juno Eclipse.

He bowed to her with respect, along with Juno.

Juno: It's a pleasure your highness, and I can't thank you enough for finding him!

Elsa: You two love each other?

Juno: Well...*Blushes*

Elsa: Ok, I understand, you two must have a very deep bond.

Starkiller: Uh...

Juno: We've been through so much together, fighting the imperials. And...

Kota: Ahem! Now, I know your majesty that you have just discovered your Jedi secret, but now here's the question.

Elsa: Yes?

Kota: I know where your relative Obi-Wan Kenobi is, but I must ask something that may not be easy to ask.

Elsa: Ok Master Jedi, what's on your mind?

Kota: My lady, will you stand by us and join the rebel alliance and fight the empire with us?

Starkiller: Woah wait!

He pushes him away to talk to him alone.

Starkiller: She has a kingdom to care for, she can't just leave it!

Kota: She wants to be a Jedi right? Along with her sister.

Starkiller: Well yeah, but, what if you train her? Or, I'm ready to train her right?

Kota: No, I will train her Starkiller. I've been an instructor longer than Vader has been a sith, and Obi-Wan might still be able to train her sister, and you can help us prepare the alliance on a full scale!

Starkiller: That sounds like, a plan General! Do you want to leave now?

Kota: Well, no not yet. Give her time, I sense a slight desire for fun, let her do her own thing ok, then we leave boy. Give me a minute to think about things.

Kota walks out of the palace. Starkiller then walks up to Juno and Elsa, and it seemed that they were about to laugh.

Starkiller: Juno?

Juno: *Chuckles* Want to skate with me?

Starkiller: Skate?

Elsa: I'll be right back! I gotta tell Anna! And I would like to join you Galen with your rebel alliance to become a jedi with my sister, however...uh.

Juno: She says she needs to stay here, and she wants Kota to train her, but her sister Anna will travel with us to Tatooine, and the rest of the senators will gather our troops and ships like they said.

Elsa: Excuse me for a second, I'll be outside!

She runs out of the palace.

Juno: She's shown me what she can do, now she wants to use them for great fun for once. Want to skate with me?

Starkiller: Well, sure, I guess, but how...Never mind, that's right, her ice, she will make a strong jedi.

Juno: I saw the snowman with it's own flurry, she will be our ally forever, and we can make sure the empire falls.

Starkiller: Yeah, we could skate, and the empire is probably afraid of me now that I'm stronger than him.

Juno chuckles and kisses him on the cheek, then they go back outside to find that the front of the palace has turned into a skating arena, and see that Anna and Elsa are in the center

Juno: Hm hm hm hm, oh Galen!

She grabs his hand and they go skate as best as they could towards her.

Anna: I like the open gates!

Elsa: We are never closing them again! Hey look!

Starkiller: Hi Els-AAAAA!

He trips on the ice face first and Anna and Juno join in to help.

Elsa: Galen speak to me!

Then the three could here some laughing coming from him, then he gets up still laughing.

Starkiller: Wow, that was fun! HA HA HA HA!

Elsa then uses her powers to create skates made of ice for Anna, Juno, and Starkiller.

Anna: Wow Elsa, they're beautiful!

Starkiller: Wait, where's Kota?

Elsa: He took you and your metal, uh, guy back to his, what did he call it again? Oh yeah, his ship! He said he's contacting his other friends.

Anna: Wait, what is going to happen?

Elsa: Let me talk to you alone, out on the ice?

Anna: Ok.

She pulls Anna with her, skating with her.

Elsa: Listen, you have to go with them and you have to meet our uncle, but I have to stay and protect Arrendelle.

Anna: Well wherever I'm going I want to go with you! Wait, I have an uncle?

Elsa: Yeah! I will join you later, but...

Anna: That's my sister, looking out for the people! And I'm kind of pumped, using and training with this lightsaber with an uncle I never had!

Meanwhile, Starkiller and Juno were skating together happily along side Kristoff and Sven just having a good time.

**2 Days Later...**

Anna was ready to go with Juno and Starkiller to go to Tatooine, Kota and Proxy remained behind with Elsa to train her. They were on the Rogue shadow and began lifting up into the sky, they noticed the ice design of the palace.

Anna: Beautiful!

They continued to lift up and they were eventually in space and Juno was locking in some coordinates.

Juno: You might want to hold on! Coordinates for Tatooine are locked prepare for light-speed!

They blasted off into the far reaches of space headed for Tatooine.

**Later...**

They were just outside the planet viewing the big sandy brown planet in front of them. Starkiller showed Anna how to relax and meditate on how to find Obi-Wan, she did it perfectly, and then she knew where to go, she had said they had to find Owen and Beru Lars They landed on Tatooine in the middle of the wilderness and now had to find a way to locate Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	7. Chapter 7: Hello There!

**Finally Chapter 7, I think I'm going to have a couple more chapters left to do, and I still need to convert other chapters to story form. Thanks again!**

* * *

Anna stared out into the desert planet in awe. She was wearing a desert dress, something that Juno supplied.

"Is this where we really are going to find Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Anna asked.

"That's what Kota said." Starkiller said.

"Alright, I'm actually going to try and look from the air, you two will have to go on foot." Juno said.

"That's a great idea Juno, where should we meet up?" Starkiller said.

"Well, if you get in trouble, I'll come get you two." Juno said.

"Great, then let's go!" Anna called out.

Starkiller and Juno had noticed Anna had already covered some distance.

"She is fast." Juno said.

"I remember when I first used the force for real, I had moved as fast as that." Starkiller said.

"Alright, I'll fly above with the cloaking device and see what Intel I can give you about this desert." Juno said.

Juno went into back into the Rogue Shadow and had gone out of sight when it took off in the air. He then heard Anna screaming, and he ran towards where she was. He noticed a group of ten people with these creepy masks, and this desert-like cloaks. Juno contacted Starkiller.

"Those are Tusken Raiders, or sand people. They seem to be threatened with Anna's presence, what are you going to do?"

"What I always do!" Starkiller said.

Starkiller got his lightsaber out and ran towards them. He picked up one of them and shocked him and threw him towards the rest of the group and the electricity combusted, all ten Tusken Raiders were on the floor down. Anna was just there with her lightsaber on the ground shaking.

"Sorry, I really got to stop running off like that!" Anna said.

Starkiller helped her up to her feet.

"I've never been here either, so please just stick with me and we'll find your uncle." Starkiller said.

"Alright, lead the way, but I'm probably going to wait to use my lightsaber. This was my mom's and I'm hearing voices on how to use it somewhat, it's not all clear what my mom is trying to say." Anna explained.

"And that's why we need to find him." Starkiller said.

"Aright, which way?" Anna said.

Suddenly there were more cries of Tusken Raiders, they looked all around and found that there was at least thirty or forty. Starkiller stood in his fighting position with his lightsaber, Anna was holding her green lightsaber in front of her nervousely.

"If we don't get out of this, thanks for showing me who I really could have come!" Anna said.

"No need to thank me! We'll get out of this, but your welcome anyway! I had a good time in Arrendelle." Starkiller said.

Then Juno was trying to contact Starkiller.

"Eclipse to Starkiller… Eclipse- What- Signal-"

"Juno come in! Seems we're on our own!" Starkiller cheerlessly said.

"Well, I'm still here even if I don't have the skills yet!" Anna bravely said.

The Raiders started to shoot at them, but Anna seemed to have lied and ran right into a couple of them. Starkiller had been left to take care of the rest of the group, he had become surrounded by ten raiders. He used the force repulse to push them back, then he ran after Anna. She was seen on the ground surrounded by the sand people, and they were waving around her lightsaber. Starkiller was watching from on top of a rock.

"Ok, if I just attack they'll become startled and kill Anna, what do I do?" Starkiller thought to himself.

Then he saw this figure with a brown cloak and hood, and he made this animal sound that seemed to have scared off the sand people, and they dropped Anna's lightsaber beside her. Starkiller watched the person go to Anna and touch her head, then it stared at Starkiller and lifted his hood, it was an old looking man.

"Hello there! There's no need to be afraid." He said.

Starkiller went towards him and looked at Anna.

"Oh don't worry she'll be alright."

Anna opened her eyes and looked at the old man.

"What happened? Who are you?" She asked.

"Dear you've had a busy day, and I see that you seem new in the Jedi path." He said pointing to her lightsaber.

"Oh we would like to introduce ourselves." Anna said.

"I'm Galen Marek, or I'm called Starkiller." Starkiller introduced himself.

"And my name's Anna, we've come from a galaxy called the milky way from a town named Arrendelle, and we were hoping that you might know something about my uncle Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

After Anna was finished speaking, he was in slight disbelief and shock.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Obi-Wan, and that's a name I have not heard in a long time!"

"You know him, is he dead?" Anna asked.

"No, not yet."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Starkiller said.

"I have news for you young Jedi, search no further as you are looking at him." The man said with his arms out.

"Are you my uncle, Obi-Wan?" Anna asked surprised.

"Why yes, I remember the day I felt in the force my brother Adgar, or King Adgar call out to me and announced you were born." Obi-Wan said.

Cries of the sand people were then suddenly heard.

"We must be going, the sand people are easily startled and will be back in greater numbers!" Obi-Wan said.

"I sense great hatred inside your friend." Obi-Wan whispered to Anna.

"Him, no! He helped me save me and my sister, along with Arrendelle, my town, well my sister's technically." Anna said.

Starkiller wasn't listening, he contacted Juno and told her to go back to earth to get Elsa and Kota. Starkiller soon followed.

"Come now my friends, we have business to discuss, quickly before the sand people arrive!" Obi-Wan said.


	8. Chapter 8: Good Luck

**Later…**

**Starkiller's POV**

We followed Obi-Wan back to his hut. We sat down on his chairs so that we could talk.

"Well, you two travelled a damn well good distance to see me. So…hmm never thought about what I should call my niece." Obi-Wan said.

"Uh, you don't have to call me Princess Anna. Probably just Anna will do uncle Obi." Anna said.

"So, what brings you out here, half way across the galaxy?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well, I needed Anna to find you so hoping that she could…"

"She could what Galen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi like my father and mother." Anna said.

"Ah yes. I've always knew that this day would come. For me to train you."

Obi-Wan got up and walked over to a box. He pulled out a lightsaber.

"Hello my old friend…" Obi-Wan muttered.

"So, you will train her? And I can get the rebellion ready?" I asked.

"Oh Bail is still at it ain't he? Hmph, I did tell him before we weren't ready to strike, but once we realise the strength within ourselves, together we can defeat this evil." Obi-Wan said.

"By the way Master Kenobi, would you like to see Bail?" I asked.

"Well, it would be great to say hello again." Obi-Wan said.

"And also, my friend Galen has someone named Kota. Do you know him?" Anna said.

"Ah, General Rahm Kota. I remember him." Obi-Wan said.

I could notice the doubt on his face.

"When was the last time you saw him?" I asked.

"It was a couple months after the clone wars ended, and the empire had risen. Kota had his militia that he ran. He came to me and asked if I would join, but I declined." Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh…"

"I sense great familiarity and hatred among us." Obi-Wan said.

"Really?" I asked.

"You were Darth Vader's, weren't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Wow! How did you know that?!" I asked astonished.

"Can you bring me up to speed? I've never heard of Vader come out of Galen's mouth." Anna requested.

"Well, here's how it was…" I started.

I explained how there was an invasion on my home planet, Kashyyyk, and how Vader came and killed my father, and how imperials were about to kill me, but Vader saved me and took me as an apprentice. Then I explained about all the years of being trained in the ways of the dark side, the tests Vader sent me on with fighting Masters Rahm Kota, Kazdin Paratus, and Shaak Ti. I explained Vader's betrayal and then his plan about an army against the empire, which turned out that I was fuelling his cause to find the emperor's enemies.

"What a story…" Anna said.

I looked at her, she was letting go of some tears.

"It's over now. But I think that we can do this thing." I said.

"That's good with what you're doing. Master Kento would be proud." Obi-Wan complimented.

My communicator started to ring.

_"Eclipse to Starkiller?"_

"Go ahead Juno."

_"Are you alright? Are you and Anna safe? I couldn't contact you for a brief period of time." _

"Yeah, we're fine."

_"Should I bring the ship down?"_

"You know what? Actually, go and get Bail, Kota, and Elsa. Bring them to where we are."

"I want to meet my other niece!" Obi-Wan said.

_"Is that Kenobi?"_

"Yes it is."

_"Alright, going back to earth. Have fun."_

Juno hung up, the last thing I heard was the hyperdrive being activated.

"So, I think we should get started." Obi-Wan said.

Anna took out her lightsaber and turned it on. She held it, still looking at the green blade.

"Easy now Anna. Come, we will go to the back." Obi-Wan said.

"I can help train her." I offered.

"Don't worry, if I need assistance, I will call you. Plus you have a rebellion to think about. Relax and meditate." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan and Anna went away, I sat in the middle of the room cross-legged, then closed my eyes.

**Later…**

I was in deep meditation, I felt two hands press against my shoulders. I jumped up and found that it was Kota and Juno.

"How are you feeling Starkiller?" Kota asked.

"Good…" I responded.

"Elsa and Bail are also here." Juno said.

"Well, where are they?" I asked.

"In the back. I've taught Elsa the best I've could, and she's learned well so far. But Obi-Wan is taking over a bit." Kota said.

"So, now we've gotta prepare for whatever lies ahead." I said.

"Yes. Bail is already working with the other senators for more to join us." Kota said.

"Alright, this will be a great cause. I know this is going to work one day." I said.

"Alright then. Captain Eclipse, Starkiller. I wish us the best of luck." Kota said.

* * *

**That's it for the story. I know, such a lame ending. But the next story is going to be in the "A New Hope" time period. Not gonna start the story any time soon, but expect it in the future.**

**-Buffalo out.**


End file.
